Just a Stupid Crush?
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: I was bored so I wrote a couple of extra scenes taking place after Episode 7. Pairings are Vivian/Aster and hinted Vivian/Sophie. As I said this is just a boredom thing but I decided to post it since there's not much ABM fic here.


**I was bored so I wrote a couple of extra scenes to the last episode in hopes that it would tide me over until ABM returns with another episode. Pairings are (Sort of) Vivian/Aster and Vivian/Sophie. **

"So you like....Sophie" Aster mused sounding as if she was talking more to herself than to Vivian "Huh..."

Vivian sighed and rolled her eyes at Aster's inability to get past the subject "I was 12 Aster. Seriously. I didn't even know you back then. It's not like I've done anything _wrong_"

"Then why are you getting so defensive?" Aster leaned up on her elbows on the bed to look at Vivian questioningly "Maybe because you still have feelings for her?"

"No!" Vivian exclaimed defensively "I don't have feelings for Sophie"

"You seemed pretty jealous tonight" Aster observed thoughtfully "when you saw her with that girl"

"Fine!" Vivian conceded in defeat "I was jealous, okay? Happy now?"

On the contrary Aster's expression had darkened at the admission and she averted her gaze from Vivian's "So who do you like more? Me or her?"

"Aster..." Vivian sighed and dropped onto the bed next to her girlfriend who instantly shuffled away, an action that Vivian knew indicated the fact that Aster was obviously hurt at the admission "This is ridiculous. You know I lo..."

Aster's expression dropped even further as Vivian trailed off "You love me? You can't even say it anymore Vivian. What does that say?" she stood up from the bed and began to make her way towards the door "I should just go. I'll catch the train back to the city and you can talk to Sophie or whatever..."

"Wait!"

A moment later Aster found her arm gripped tightly and she turned around to face Vivian.

"Don't go" Vivian said pleadingly "I'm sorry...Can we just talk about this? Please?"

"Is there anything to talk about?" Aster whispered sadly "It's kind of obvious what you want...What you _don't_ want"

"I'm with you!" Vivian exclaimed sharply her grip tightening ever so slightly on Aster's arm "Not Sophie"

Aster's expression softened at Vivian's statement before she pulled her arm back roughly "I don't need you to be with me just because you feel sorry for me Vivian. I'm not a damn charity case. So what are you thinking? 'I should stay with the girl with the fucked up parents and home life so she doesn't lose it?' You don't have to stay with me because you pity me or something"

"I know that" Vivian said honestly "And that's not why I'm doing this. I don't want to be with Sophie. I want to be with you" she sighed when Aster still didn't look convinced "Just hear me out? Please?"

"Fine" Aster muttered as she walked back to the bed and dropped down onto it "What do you want to say?"

Vivian lingered unsurely by the bed "I used to have feelings for Sophie. But I was 12" she laughed softly and dragged a hand tiredly through her dark hair "Everyone has crushes, right? I didn't even think about it again until..."

"Until you came back?" Aster offered softly "then you started to have feelings for her again?"

"Yeah" Vivian nodded "They came back. I tried to avoid her so I didn't have to think about them but...It's been kind of impossible"

"You're drawn to her" Aster whispered knowingly "So...has anything happened?"

"NO!" Vivian shook her head vehemently "Of course nothing's happened! Do you seriously think I would _cheat_ on you?"

Aster shrugged silently.

"I thought you trusted me" Vivian murmured sadly.

"Maybe that was uncalled for" Aster admitted reluctantly, still adamantly refusing to meet Vivian's gaze "I'm sorry"

"I would never do that" Vivian stated honestly "I wouldn't cheat on you"

"I'm sorry" Aster said again. She forced herself to look up from the ground but didn't directly meet Vivian's gaze "So you were saying...?"

"That's it" Vivian responded "Nothing's happened"

"It makes sense I guess" Aster spoke thoughtfully "I mean she's cute and all and...She kind of gets you in a way I don't"

"What?!" Vivian frowned at Aster's statement "What does that mean?"

"We're opposites...We're completely different" Aster informed her quietly. She braced her chin on her hand and sighed sadly "But you have a hell of a lot in common with Sophie"

"Opposites attract!" Vivian exclaimed weakly in defence.

"We're not bloody magnets Vivian!" Aster paused for a moment and took a deep breath to calm herself "I'm sorry...I don't mean to yell. It's just...It isn't that simple. I wish it was but it isn't!"

"No. You know what's simple?" Vivian asked as she took a step forward and sat on the bed next to her tense girlfriend "What's simple is that I love you. I'm still crazy about you. This thing with Sophie is just a stupid crush. It's going to go away"

Aster looked hesitant "How can you be sure?"

"I _am_ sure!" Vivian insisted. As if to prove her statement she shifted forward and kissed Aster firmly "I want to be with you and only you. We didn't let me moving away break us up so this won't either, right?"

"Right" Aster nodded unsurely.

---_**Para**_---

"Vivian!"

Vivian stopped short as she heard her name being called loudly. She turned around and paused unsurely as she noticed Sophie rushing towards her "Um...Hey"

"Hey!" Sophie greeted as she came to a full stop in front of Vivian, slightly breathless "Where are you going?"

"I was just heading home" Vivian motioned randomly over her shoulder "School's finished and all so..."

"Oh" Sophie nodded, her gaze fleeting nervously around before it rose to meet Vivian's equally apprehensive eyes "I was wondering...Do you wanna get a coffee or something?"

"Uh...I don't know" Vivian shifted uneasily "Aster's probably waiting for me back home so I should get back there y'know..."

"Okay" Sophie nodded looking slightly disappointed "I was kind of hoping we could talk about the assignment and stuff but...Maybe another time, I guess?" she lifted a hand in a small wave before she turned around and began to walk away.

Vivian hesitated for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself calling out "Sophie!"

"Yeah?" Sophie turned around hopefully.

"I-I have time for a coffee" Vivian said shakily "If you still want to..."

"Great!" Sophie announced brightly "I mean...That's good. That you have time" she waited until Vivian had reached her side before they began the walk to the coffee shop in silence.

"So..." Vivian murmured as she swirled the spoon around her coffee in an effort to avoid looking at the girl sitting opposite her "How was the movie last night?"

"It was fine" Sophie answered quietly "The book was better"

"Yeah..." Vivian nodded and glanced up tentatively "So that girl last night...Have you known her for a long time?"

"No" Sophie shook her head and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as if she was trying to work something out "We only met a couple of days ago actually"

"So..." Vivian coughed awkwardly "You were on a date?"

"Would you care if we were?" Sophie questioned curiously.

"No!" Vivian exclaimed imediatly "Of course I wouldn't...Why would I? It would be a bit hypocritical of me, don't you think?"

"I suppose so" Sophie murmured softly as she watched Vivian squirm uncomfortably in her seat "But no we weren't on a date"

"Oh" Vivian breathed a silent sigh of relief though she wasn't sure why "That's...Good, I guess"

"So...How's Aster?" Sophie asked suddenly.

"Aster's...Okay" Vivian answered hesitantly.

"You don't sound sure" Sophie noticed insightfully "Is something wrong?"

"We had a bit of a fight" Vivian shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance "About our relationship and...Stuff"

"But it's okay now, right?" Sophie frowned in concern "I mean you two seemed pretty secure in your relationship"

"I don't know" Vivian sighed "I don't know if we're okay"

"Oh" Sophie muttered.

"Can we talk about something else?" Vivian requested pleadingly "I don't really want to think about the argument I had with Aster"

"How did you meet her?" Sophie questioned after a brief moment of silence "I don't think you've ever told me"

"It was at school" Vivian answered a soft smile tugging at her lips as she spoke "She came up and talked to me one day and I was...Totally flabbergasted that somebody like Aster would notice someone like me. In fact I made a total fool out of myself. Stuttering and everything. I was such a dork. I watched from afar from a while and then she talked to me again and we just...clicked"

"So she was your first?" Sophie asked curiously "No guys or other girls?"

"No" Vivian shook her head "She was my first"

"And she was your first girl crush?"

"Ah...Not exactly" Vivian said awkwardly "There was somebody before her but nothing happened...I mean I was so young so..."

"You're not going to tell me who, are you?" Sophie questioned knowingly.

"No" Vivian shook her head quickly "I'm not"

"That's fine" Sophie shrugged. She paused for a moment her gaze dropping to her coffee before she looked up and smiled shyly at her companion "I'm glad we can do this"

"Me too" Vivian responded softly, attempting to ignore the gentle vibrating of her cell phone in her pocket.

THE END


End file.
